Chroniques de Minerva III : L'Oeil du Chat
by Brume Froide
Summary: Troisième année. Surviennent des évènements sans liens apparents :  l'étrange intérêt que lui portent des professeurs, l'irascibilité de son fiancé, les menaces de son frère, des cours secrets, dont le pire restera le déchirement de sa famille.
1. Auberge et doubles fiançailles

**Blabla des RETROUVAILLES ! (04/09/2010)** : Voila, c'est reparti pour un Tome ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment contente de m'attaquer à l'écriture de cette nouvelle année qui promet de ne pas être de la tarte. Ca ne va vraiment pas être facile, parce que maintenant les personnages principaux sont pour la plupart bien intégrés à l'histoire, et mon travail va être de rester fidèle à ce qu'ils sont, tout en les faisant évoluer. La seconde difficulté, c'est de faire passer d'autres personnages au premier plan sans pour autant éclipser les autres. Oui, que de difficultés ! Mais je suis tellement impatiente de donner corps à ce qui tourbillonne dans ma tête, que même ces difficultés me semblent géniales !

**Résumé rapide des tomes précédents **: Minerva McGonagall a déjà passé deux ans à Poudlard, entourée de la volcanique Artémis, des Jumelles Weasley, de la timide Cerena, et d'Astrée. Le Q.A.F qu'elles ont fondé afin d'intégrer les filles au Quidditch a fini par avoir du succès, au point que Dippet les autorise à fonder deux équipes de filles. Mais leur but reste de composer des équipes mixtes. Liv, la fille du professeur Arnaud, a donné la Broche Bestiale à Minerva, un curieux objet qu'elle qualifie de dangereux, et que Minerva ne doit montrer à personne. Mais à cause de cette broche, elle a réussi à ouvrir la malette d'ébène (dont la broche était la clef) et à entrer en possession des Atouts. Manifestement, Cleveland, le professeur de Divination, les aurait manipulé afin de se servir d'eux et des Atouts par la suite. Et enfin, elle doit se fiancer à Alaric dans l'été.

Après vérification, je constate que mes points virgules n'apparaissent toujours pas. Je n'ai pas le courage de tout vérifier (sinon je risque de poster dans une semaine) donc pardonnez moi à l'avance pour la piètre ponctuation de ce chapitre. Je m'abstiendrai à l'avenir de mettre des points virgules (mais je les aime tant..!). Mis à part ceci, c'est un long chapitre, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**AUBERGE ET DOUBLES FIANCAILLES**

L'auberge des Keitch-Horton. S'il y avait un sujet sur lequel Artémis était restée étonnamment discrète, il s'agissait bien de celui-ci. Et les Jumelles n'avaient pas pour habitude de parler à tort et à travers : en outre, je ne savais rien de l'auberge, excepté quelques bribes de conversations distillées sur deux années. Je ne m'en rendis compte qu'une fois au pied du mur.

Elle était située un peu en retrait d'un village appelé Cirencester, au cœur des magnifiques collines verdoyantes des Cotswolds. L'auberge en elle-même avait un charme incontestable, même pour moi qui, dans ce contexte de fiançailles forcées, portais un regard féroce sur tout ce qui avait attrait à Alaric Keitch. Et pourtant, l'auberge, cette grande bâtisse de pierres au haut toit pointu, isolée dans un écrin de nature, était impressionnante. Et belle. Surtout belle, en fait : d'architecture, mais aussi de vie. L'auberge semblait animée d'une vie propre. Elle était à des millénaires de la demeure soigneusement tenue et d'une propreté éclatante : non, l'auberge était grouillante de vie, car justement elle possédait ce côté un peu brouillon et désordonné qui témoignait du plaisir que la famille prenait à l'habiter.

L'intérieur était de bois et de pierres, dans une architecture plus qu'un peu fantaisiste. Des escaliers pas droits menaient à une multitude de mezzanines qui semblaient avoir été bâties sur un soudain coup de tête : des tables et des chaises dont aucune n'était identique à une autre : des canapés aux couleurs pastels autour d'une cheminée et d'une réserve de bois mal rangée… Bref, l'auberge était un joyeux bazar où tout s'entremêlait confortablement.

A notre arrivée, Mrs et Mr Keitch nous accueillirent dans la grande cour qui précédait la maison. Manifestement en train de finir de préparer la tablée, ils s'avancèrent vers nous en souriant et nous saluèrent poliment.

– Pile à l'heure, commenta la mère d'Alaric d'un ton jovial. Les enfants, vous n'avez encore jamais rencontré mon époux ?

Je levai un œil vers l'homme imposant qui se tenait à ses côtés. Grand, large d'épaules, la mâchoire carrée sous une barbe soigneusement taillée, le cheveu blond et l'œil noir, il était pour le moins intimidant. Le visage austère, il tendit sa main à Hadrien en articulant :

– Randolf Keitch.

– Enchanté, Mr Keitch. Hadrien McGonagall, lui répondit ce dernier sans se départir de son aisance naturelle.

Après les présentations, Mrs Keitch m'invita à la suivre dans l'auberge, afin de me montrer ma chambre.

– Ne t'occupes pas de tes valises, sifflota-t-elle, je les monterai tout à l'heure.

Dans une chambre boisée et plutôt lumineuse, ma mère entreprit de m'habiller élégamment. Nous étions le 31 Juillet 1940, et je me préparais pour mes fiançailles. Un rideau s'ouvrit soudain. Il donnait sur une autre chambre, occupée par Artémis et Mrs Keitch. Exactement dans la même situation que ma mère et moi.

– Cette robe était pourtant très bien lors de l'essayage, grogna ma tortionnaire en tirant sur le tissu au niveau des hanches.

– Elle est exactement pareille, ripostai-je d'un ton dur. Aie, arrête, tu me pinces la peau.

Mrs Keitch avait tourné les yeux vers nous, elle rassura ma mère :

– Elle est vraiment jolie. Vous avez fait un bon choix : ce bleu à peine suggéré rappelle subtilement les yeux de Minerva. (Elle me sourit avant de regarder à nouveau Mrs McGonagall.) Il y a de la noblesse dans le maintien de votre fille.

Ses propos durent flatter ma mère, assez en tout cas pour qu'elle cesse de gigoter nerveusement autour de moi. Ou peut-être eut-elle envie de montrer _du maintien_ elle aussi. Elle était ainsi ma mère : influençable, et toujours dans le désir de bien faire.

– Elle n'a pas hérité de vos traits, dit encore Mrs Keitch d'une voix douce.

Je sentis ma mère se figer, avant qu'elle ne réponde d'un ton légèrement moins jovial :

– Elle ressemble à son père.

C'est ce qu'elle disait également d'Hadrien et de Firmin, bien que je ne leur ressemblais pas non plus. Elle entreprit ensuite de me coiffer, alternant constamment entre son peigne et sa baguette, dans l'espoir de dompter ma chevelure pourtant docile.

– Trop plat, sifflait-elle entre ses dents. Maintenant, trop hirsutes…

– Aie, maman ! Je ne peux pas garder un chignon ?

– Il n'en n'est pas question, ma fille.

Quand je risquai enfin un regard en direction du miroir, je fus surprise du résultat. Surprise, et, je l'avoue, assez réticente. De belles anglaises châtaines aux reflets blonds me tombaient sur les épaules : c'était élégant, mais gênant. Ce n'était pas moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher, d'un ton plaintif :

– Maman, c'est sophistiqué…

– Bien sûr que ça l'est. (Elle semblait très satisfaite.) Il est temps que tu commences à l'être.

Je ne répondis rien. Il n'était pas correct de dire à sa mère ce que je pensais de la sophistication, surtout à mon âge. Mrs Keitch prit gentiment ma mère par le bras, et lui glissa :

– Il est temps que nous descendions voir où en sont les hommes. Tenez-vous prêtes les filles, rajouta-t-elle à notre attention avec simplicité.

Et elles quittèrent la pièce après un dernier regard scrutateur de ma mère. Je m'affaissai. C'était beaucoup trop pour moi : j'avais la désagréable impression de n'être qu'une poupée.

– Min' ?

La main de mon amie s'était posée sur mon bras. Elle me regardait avec un sourire en coin.

– Il est peut-être temps qu'on s'explique.

Elle pouffa, mais je savais que c'était nerveux. Elle n'était pas joyeuse mais ironique, et la situation le voulait. Nous nous retrouvions dans nos robes de fiançailles, l'une en face de l'autre, et nous ignorions chacune le promis de l'autre, alors qu'ils étaient à quelques pas de nous !

– Je vais me fiancer à Alaric, confiai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête sérieux, mais il y avait de la compassion dans son regard d'azur. Elle paraissait même un peu triste : elle devait lire son propre avenir dans l'amertume que j'exprimais en silence.

– Je vais me fiancer à Hadrien, finit-elle par déclarer en me regardant bien en face.

Je m'en étais doutée, mais c'était choquant. Ma meilleure amie unie à mon grand frère, et moi au sien. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Davantage encore que le lien qui allait nous lier aux deux jeunes hommes, je sentais la situation nous unir toutes les deux parce que nous étions embarquées dans le même bateau. Elle chuchota à mon oreille :

– Je suis contente que ce soit toi…

Un coup contre la porte nous interrompit, et alors que nous nous écartions l'une de l'autre, la voix de Mrs Keitch retentit joyeusement :

– Tout est prêt, les filles. Vous pouvez nous rejoindre dans la cour.

Puis nous l'entendîmes s'éloigner.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensées faire, dans la cour ? m'affolai-je subitement.

– A part nous fiancer ?

– Témis, ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, ripostai-je d'un ton cassant, en tortillant nerveusement mes boucles anglaises.

– Je n'en sais rien, Min', rien du tout ! On ne m'a rien expliqué non plus, si ce n'est qu'on va se fiancer…

– Il va falloir s'embrasser ?

Elle semblait à présent aussi affolée que moi.

– Espérons que non.

– Allons-y, alors, soufflai-je en prenant mon amie par la main.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte, et ce fut elle qui me guida dans le dédalle des escaliers.

– C'est là, finit-elle par déclarer devant la porte d'entrée. Ca va bien se passer, rajouta-t-elle comme pour se rassurer elle-même.

De l'intérieur, le joyeux brouhaha étouffé provenant de la cour ressemblait davantage à une fête entre vieux amis qu'au jour de mes fiançailles. « Pourquoi faut-il que nous en soyons déjà là ? » me répétai-je inlassablement dans ma tête. L'injustice de ce qu'on m'imposait me sautait aux yeux, dans cette société où la majorité des jeunes filles se mariaient par amour depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Le tout pour elles était de se marier assez tôt pour échapper à l'autorité paternelle. Mais voila, parce que j'avais le malheur de descendre d'une famille jadis noble, le choix de mon époux était fait en fonction de sa situation sociale ou financière. En l'occurrence, les Keitch étaient riches. On unissait l'argent à la noblesse, et deux pour le prix d'une !

Revenons-en à ces foutues fiançailles, si vous me passez l'expression.

Ouverture de la porte, soleil éblouissant. A l'ombre d'une tonnelle blanche et d'un saule pleureur, la tablée majestueuse. Les visages souriants des Keitch, des Horton, des McGonagall qui se tournent vers nous telle une seule et unique famille. Ma répulsion face à toute cette joie, cette satisfaction, dans leurs yeux. Alaric et Hadrien, fiers et élégants dans leur costume de fiancé, se levant et marchant jusqu'à nous, sourire aux lèvres. Le bras de mon « futur » se glissant sous le mien et m'entraînant jusqu'à la table. Mes pieds raclent le sol. Brutal arrêt devant la table, tous attendent quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Apparition d'un objet dans les mains d'Alaric. Une chaîne d'argent sur laquelle pendent trois pierres plates de forme circulaire. De l'ambre au vu de leur couleur. Simple hochement de tête de ma part, et expression désapprobatrice de ma mère. Alaric qui me contourne sans perdre de son assurance. Sa main chaude passant sur ma nuque, sous mes cheveux qui se soulèvent le collier glissant dans mon cou. Echange de regards avec Artémis. Echange de détresse. La phrase du fiancé, prononcée d'un ton soudain hésitant, comme se rendant compte du risible de la situation après l'avoir répétée des centaines de fois :

– Un modeste présent afin de t'assurer de mes sentiments.

De la part du « public » : des applaudissements. De la mienne : une froide indifférence. Nous ne sommes que des enfants qui n'ont pas choisi de jouer la comédie des fiançailles. Je ne lui en veux pas, non, mais je me déteste d'accepter la situation. Silence autour de la tablée. Tous sont dans l'attente d'une réaction de ma part. Mais la fiancée restera de marbre aujourd'hui…

* * *

– Tu t'es conduite comme une idiote, Minerva, lâcha ma mère, glaciale.

Elle marchait à grandes enjambées en direction du portail au bout de la cour, et je devais trottiner pour me maintenir à sa hauteur. La nuit était tombée et la silhouette des grands épicéas centenaires formait des ombres obscures le long de l'allée.

– Ramène-moi à la maison s'il-te-plait, maman.

Mais elle ignora ma remarque et rajouta :

– Tu m'as fait terriblement honte, ma fille. Heureusement que les Keitch sont des gens indulgents.

Oubliant toute réserve, j'attrapai vivement ma mère par le bras.

– Je ne veux pas rester ici. Je t'en prie, maman, je veux rentrer à la maison…

Peut-être perçut-elle les sanglots dans ma voix, car elle s'arrêta brusquement. Je poursuivis, me faisant violence pour ne pas pleurer :

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hadrien rentre, alors que moi je dois rester ?

Elle se libéra plus doucement de ma poigne. Lorsqu'elle parla, je sus au ton de sa voix que sa colère venait de s'évanouir.

– Hadrien est plus pondéré, nous savons très bien qu'il n'aura aucune difficulté à trouver sa place chez les Keitch. Tout comme Artémis dans notre famille. Mais nous avons pensé qu'il te serait bon de te familiariser avec ta… belle-famille.

Je ne relevai pas le terme de « belle-famille », ni même le fait qu'elle ait associée Artémis au terme « pondéré ». J'étais simplement effondrée. Et révoltée par cette soudaine douceur derrière laquelle elle se cachait pour m'imposer le pire.

– Parce qu'Hadrien accepte sans broncher d'être relégué au statut de marchandise, on le qualifie de « pondéré » ?

Les lueurs lointaines qui s'échappaient des fenêtres de l'auberge ne me permettaient pas de distinguer l'expression de ma mère néanmoins, sa voix sonna telle une mise en garde :

– Attention à ce que tu dis, Minerva.

– Tu ne m'as jamais demandé ce que je pensais de tout ça, sifflai-je durement.

Comme elle ne disait rien, immobile, j'approchai brusquement mon visage du sien, et crachai :

– Je t'ai parlé, parfois, de mes amies, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, les filles de mon école, les Jumelles, Astrée, Cerena… Nous avons quatorze ans, maman, un âge où nous devrions être insouciantes. Ou plutôt pleines de petits tracas insignifiants à partager entre nous…

– Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, coupa-t-elle.

– Tu sais qu'à chaque période de Noël il y a un bal à Poudlard ? Cette année ou bien l'année prochaine, nous pourrons y participer. Mes amies choisiront leur cavalier moi, je sais déjà avec qui je serai forcée d'y aller. Ce n'est qu'à moindre échelle bien sûr, cette histoire de bal, mais c'est une belle représentation de ce qui m'attend dans la vie. Tu m'as ôté quelque chose que les autres filles de mon âge possèdent : le droit de choisir leur avenir. _De choisir elles-mêmes_ ! (Je marquai une courte pause, avant de reprendre précipitamment.) Les autres filles de mon âge ne sont pas enchaînées à un avenir qu'elles n'ont pas voulu, elles ne sont pas _promises_ à un homme qu'elles n'ont pas choisi. Elles ont encore le droit de tomber amoureuses, elles…

Un silence accueillit mes propos. Finalement, ma mère posa une main douce sur mon bras, et chuchota :

– Ma fille, contrairement à tes amies, tu as la chance de redorer le blason d'une grande lignée et…

– Ne recommence pas à me parler des McGonagall, m'emportai-je en repoussant brutalement sa main. Ce n'est qu'un nom, et j'aurais voulu ne jamais le porter !

Ignorant son cri d'indignation, je tournai les talons et repris le chemin de l'auberge furieusement. Sans courir, car bien que je désirais mettre la plus grande distance entre ma mère et moi, je n'étais pas non plus pressée d'arriver aux portes de l'auberge. Pourtant, dans la cour, assise sur l'une des chaises en fer blanc, Artémis m'attendait. La lanterne du porche éclairait son visage soucieux. Elle paraissait vieillie de plusieurs années. Sans rien dire je m'assis à côté d'elle et l'espace d'un moment, regardai au loin, en direction du portail disparu dans l'obscurité.

– C'est affreux. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici, mais je ne veux plus rentrer chez moi non plus. Et j'ai envie de ne croiser personne, ce soir, finis-je par déclarer à voix basse.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Al', Papa et Basil sont dans la grange, en train de travailler sur le balai. Maman et Nathalène sont dans le bureau.

Nathalène et Basil Horton étaient les parents de Dolly.

– Tu n'as pas froid, questionna-t-elle en me sondant du regard.

– Non… Oui… j'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, 'Témis ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, le visage fermé, je demandai encore :

− Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur nous ? Et pourquoi ma mère refuse-t-elle d'évoluer ? C'est fini les mariages arrangés…

− Pas pour les grandes familles, me contredit mon amie précautionneusement.

− On s'en fout des grandes familles, les McGonagall n'en font plus partie. D'autant plus que je suis une fille, mes descendants prendront le nom de mon époux, pas le mien. Ce n'est pas moi qui assurerai une nouvelle génération de McGonagall…

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, et la voix d'Artémis s'éleva, presque timidement :

– Ca te ferait peut-être du bien d'aller dormir, Min'.

Je savais quelle était la seule chose qui pouvait me faire du bien.

– Je t'ai déjà parlée de John ? demandai-je sérieusement.

Elle réfléchit un petit moment, avant de lâcher :

– Ca me dit quelque chose, mais je ne me souviens pas trop…

J'hésitai un moment à le décrire. S'il existait une personne qui aurait pu apaiser le tourbillon de mes émotions c'était bien lui. Artémis me fixait, dans l'attente que je prenne la parole. Je finis par souffler, en me levant :

– Je t'en parlerai une autre fois. Il vaut mieux que j'aille me coucher.

– Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

– Non, refusai-je d'une voix sans timbre. J'ai envie d'être seule.

– Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit, Min'.

La tristesse dans sa voix faillit me faire changer d'avis. Artémis aussi s'était fiancée le jour-même contre son gré, et j'avais tendance à l'oublier. Je comptais sur son amitié pour lui faire fermer les yeux sur mon humeur, sans penser un seul instant qu'elle aussi était effondrée, et qu'elle avait peut-être besoin du réconfort qu'elle me proposait. Je faillis me retourner, et venir me rassoir à ses côtés. Lui ouvrir mon cœur, comme on dit. Cependant, je ne le fis pas, et drapée dans mon égoïsme je rentrai dans l'auberge.

Je retrouvai sans mal la petite chambre boisée ma valise y avait été montée, et quelqu'un avait pris soin d'allumer une bougie sur la table de chevet. J'ouvris la fenêtre, inspirant une grande bouffée de l'air frais de la nuit, et avec aisance, vins m'assoir sur le rebord surmonté d'une balustrade.

– John, murmurai-je, s'il-te-plait, viens…

Mon regard se perdit au loin, sur les lumières qui émanaient du clocher de l'église à Cirencester. Et John n'apparut pas. De toutes manières, je savais que s'il avait du venir, il l'aurait fait avant même que je ne l'appelle. Pour la première fois, j'avais vraiment besoin de lui, et il n'était pas là.

– Où es-tu, questionnai-je à voix basse dans le vide.

Mais, où qu'il soit, j'allais devoir me remettre de mes fiançailles toute seule. Je m'accoudai à la balustrade, et posai mon menton entre mes paumes. Le croissant de lune, aidé des étoiles, projetait faiblement sa lueur blême sur le parc qui s'étendait autour de l'auberge. Je venais de me fiancer malgré moi, et j'allais cohabiter avec le malheureux élu durant deux semaines. Mais il s'agissait aussi de la maison de mes amies, et les Jumelles y reviendraient le surlendemain. Ainsi que Dolly. J'avais la possibilité de peut-être tester le nouveau Comète, ou bien d'assister à son élaboration. Je passais deux semaines chez ma meilleure amie. Je ne pouvais laisser mes fiançailles gâcher ces moments. Il me fallait un déclic.

Soudain, des bruits de voix m'alertèrent, dans le parc. Précipitamment, je soufflai la bougie, et repris place à mon poste. Trois silhouettes apparurent dans mon champ de vision, et ma propre anxiété manqua de me faire sourire : ce n'était qu'Alaric, Mr Keitch et Mr Horton qui revenaient de la grange. Trois associés qui avaient planché sur un modèle de balai toute la soirée, et qui allaient se coucher, la tête pleine de suppositions.

Un peu plus tard, j'entendis Artémis entrer dans sa chambre, qui jouxtait la mienne. La porte qui menait l'une à l'autre n'était en réalité qu'un rideau ocre. Comme une révélation, je sus ce que John m'aurait conseillé, en cet instant.

− 'Témis ?

− Hmm…

J'écartai le rideau et pénétrai dans sa chambre. Mon amie était en train de relâcher ses cheveux roux elle leva les yeux vers moi. Ils étaient encore rouges d'avoir pleuré.

− Ca va aller, chuchotai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle acquiesça en reniflant.

− Viens m'aider alors, ordonnai-je en m'efforçant d'adopter un ton léger.

Elle me suivit dans ma chambre, et je lui indiquai mon lit.

− On prend le matelas et on l'emmène de ton côté.

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes, pestant et jurant contre le matelas qui pesait une tonne.

− 'Doit y'avoir un troll crevé là-dedans, s'emporta mon amie, haletant sous l'effort.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous étions glissées sous les draps, elle dans son lit, et moi sur le matelas au sol. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, j'annonçai soudain :

− Tu sais, 'Témis, ils nous ont peut-être forcées à nous fiancer, mais ils n'arriveront pas à nous marier. Je te le promets.

Et, effectivement, partant de cette résolution, la vie reprenait un peu des couleurs…

* * *

− Nom d'un Gobelin à groin de porc !

J'ouvris les yeux, hébétée, et tout à coup éblouie par la lumière qui inondait la chambre d'Artémis. Cette dernière, déjà habillée, épongeait son bureau éclaboussé d'encre. Je grommelai, vaseuse :

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

− J'ai renversé mon encrier. Et je ne voulais pas te réveiller, Min'…

− Mais quelle heure est-il, bon sang ?

− Huit heures cinq, répondit-elle en se coiffant à la hâte devant son miroir.

Je m'assis sur mon matelas, en bâillant, et demandai :

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure là ?

Mon amie souleva sa couverture, et l'étendit à la fenêtre d'un geste assurée, avant de me répondre en souriant :

− J'ai un scoop pour toi, Min' : nous sommes dans une auberge. Des clients vont bientôt arriver, et je dois assurer leur petit déjeuner.

− Je viens avec toi, décidai-je, soudain parfaitement réveillée.

Rapidement, je m'habillai et me coiffai, tandis qu'elle posait ma couverture près de la sienne sur la fenêtre. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions descendues dans la cuisine, où Mrs Keitch découpait des tranches de pain à l'aide de sa baguette. La pièce était étroite, et une petite table en bois contre le mur en réduisait encore plus l'espace, pourtant la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour l'illuminait.

− Bonjour les filles, nous salua la mère d'Alaric sans nous regarder. Tu n'étais pas obligée de te lever aussi tôt, Minerva.

− Je veux participer à la vie de l'auberge, Mrs Keitch, annonçai-je poliment.

Elle s'interrompit un instant dans sa tâche, le couteau continuant de débiter le pain tout seul, et me regarda. Elle avait les mêmes yeux ambrés qu'Alaric, intelligents et pleins de vie.

− C'est une bonne nouvelle, Minerva. Vous pouvez prendre votre petit déjeuner dans la cour, les Grey ne sont pas encore là. Mais quand ils arriveront, je veux que tout soit prêt, nous informa-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Nous nous installâmes, Artémis et moi, autour d'une des tables en fer blanc dans la cour. Les rayons de soleil d'un matin d'été caressaient doucement ma peau. Je me surpris à apprécier le moment.

− Tu m'as l'air de meilleure humeur qu'hier, nota mon amie en sirotant son thé.

− Quelle perspicacité, 'Témis. Depuis que j'ai décidé qu'on ne me mariera pas, c'est comme si on m'avait ôté un poids.

− Comment comptes-tu faire ?

− J'aviserai en temps voulu, improvisai-je avec légèreté.

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête, et nous ne parlâmes pas pendant un petit moment. J'observai Mrs Keitch, qui de la cuisine faisait voler pots de confitures et panières de pain jusqu'à l'une des tables de la cour, servant de buffet.

− Alors comme ça, tu veux participer à la vie de l'auberge, me relança Artémis d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Tu vas découvrir l'auberge comme tu ne l'as jamais vue. Hier, maman avait annulé tous les clients pour qu'on soit entre nous durant les fiançailles, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est reparti.

Les premiers clients arrivèrent peu après. Les Grey : un adorable couple de sexagénaires venus profiter de la beauté des Cotswolds. Ce devait être des habitués car ils bavardèrent toute la matinée avec Artémis, lui rappelant des épisodes de sa tendre enfance, avant de s'intéresser à moi.

– C'est une amie que j'ai invitée pour les vacances. La meilleure des amies, sifflota Artémis en me lançant un clin d'œil.

D'autres clients arrivèrent dans la journée. Le midi, l'auberge se transformait en restaurant qui attirait de nombreuses personnes « La frénésie du midi », avait commenté Artémis, et elle n'avait pas tort. Il fallait dresser les tables, préparer le repas, servir chaque table, garder le sourire, bavarder avec la clientèle, et débarrasser.

– Epuisant, lâchai-je en m'appuyant contre la table de la cuisine. Et c'est comme ça tous les jours, Mrs Keitch ?

La mère d'Alaric s'épongea le front, et se tourna vers moi.

– Tout l'été. Vous avez fait du bon travail, les filles, allez vous amuser.

Le soir même, les Jumelles et Dolly revinrent de leur semaine de vacances. Nous nous installâmes après le repas dans leur vaste mezzanine.

– Quand on était petites, expliqua Josie, c'était notre salle de jeu. Il y a encore quelques uns de nos jouets.

Effectivement, je repérai un vieux balai à bascule, et un carton de poupées dans un coin. Mais la mezzanine était devenue un mini salon confortable et convivial, occupé de poufs moelleux et d'une table basse, rappelant légèrement la salle commune de Gryffondor.

– Alors, Min', t'as été engagée à l'auberge ?

– On peut dire ça, rétorquai-je allègrement.

– T'as visité la grange ?

– Pas encore.

Les Jumelles échangèrent un grand sourire, et Kimie annonça :

– Demain on t'y emmène. C'est l'atelier de la Comète, ça pourrait te plaire.

Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de tenir leurs engagements. Les journées étaient bien remplies, et aux heures creuses, les Jumelles faisaient la sieste, ou aimaient simplement se retrouver entre elles. Dolly, pour sa part, était l'as du service du midi. Les clients l'adoraient, parce qu'elle était petite et menue comme une enfant, mais qu'elle savait adopter une attitude des plus professionnelles sans avoir l'air décalée. Avec ses cheveux de jais, ses yeux noirs et ses joues rondes, elle avait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine.

– Les clientes aiment beaucoup Alaric en général, dit Kimie, à qui j'avais fait part de mes remarques.

– Il n'est pas souvent au service, pourtant, objectai-je.

La jeune fille sourit, et révéla :

– Peut-être, mais quand il le fait, c'est la mascotte du midi. Enthousiaste, taquin et détendu, toutes les clientes sont sous le charme.

Le soir, nous dînions généralement après les clients de l'auberge parfois, lorsque nous les appréciions davantage que d'autres, nous dressions une longue table à laquelle nous mangions tous réunis. Ce fut le cas lors de la veille du départ des Grey.

– Encore un très agréable séjour à Cirencester, résuma Mr Grey de sa voix éraillée. Vos enfants sont merveilleux, Jehanna.

Il s'adressait à Mrs Keitch qui le remercia tout en servant le gratin. Tout à coup, Artémis demanda, effrontément :

– Mr Grey, quel âge avez-vous ?

– Artémis, la reprit sèchement son père, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Mais le vieil homme lui adressa un geste conciliant de la main, en souriant :

– Laissez Randolf, la curiosité de cette petite est tout à son honneur. J'ai eu soixante-sept ans cet hiver. Ca en fait des années, n'est-ce pas ?

– Vous avez été à Poudlard, demanda encore Artémis, les yeux brillants.

Le couple des Grey se regarda et ils émirent un petit rire. Mr Grey prit la parole :

– J'ai été à Poudlard en tant qu'élève, oui, il y a très longtemps. Et puis j'y ai enseigné à peu près trente années de ma vie.

Il y eut des exclamations de surprise autour de la table.

– Vous enseigniez quelle matière, questionnai-je, soudain happée par le tour que prenait la conversation.

– Les Potions. D'ailleurs, Jehanna y était brillante, rajouta-t-il en regardant affectueusement Mrs Keitch.

Artémis intervint, surexcitée par les nouvelles :

– Vous avez eu maman comme élève ? Vous devez bien avoir quelques anecdotes ! Elle était sage, en classe ?

– Mr Grey nous parlera de ma scolarité quand tu auras fini la tienne, trancha Mrs Keitch avec un sourire ferme à l'attention d'Artémis.

– C'était si terrible que ça ? laissa tomber Josie, d'un air tout à fait détaché.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et Mr Grey nous adressa un clin d'œil enjoué. Ce fut Alaric, le suivant à poser une question :

– Vous avez enseigné en même temps que Dumbledore et Dippet ?

– Quand j'ai eu le poste d'enseignant, Albus Dumbledore était encore un élève. En sixième année il me semble.

– Comment était-il ? m'enquis-je en me resservant du gratin.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire.

– Eh bien, assez délicat pour ne pas faire ressentir à ses professeurs sa supériorité intellectuelle. Je l'appréciais beaucoup, et j'ai été ravi lorsqu'il a pris le poste de professeur de Métamorphose.

– Et Dippet ?

– Ce bougre d'Armando, ricana Grey, je n'ai jamais pu le voir en peinture. Je mettrais ma baguette à brûler que sans Albus, il serait incapable de diriger Poudlard.

L'air pincée, Mrs Horton, la mère de Dolly, intervint :

– Mr Grey, Dippet est encore directeur actuellement, et nos enfants le côtoient toute l'année. Je préfèrerais que…

– Que je ne leur mette de drôles d'idées en tête, termina le vieil homme avec un sourire conciliant.

Mais Artémis geignit :

– Oh non, Nathalène ! Pour une fois qu'un vieux dit quelque chose d'intéressant…

Elle se tut aussitôt et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, tandis que tous les regards se braquaient sur elle.

– Excusez-moi, Mr Grey, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

– Allons, Artémis, tu as tout à fait raison, la rassura-t-il, amusé. Je revendique souvent moi-même que je suis l'une des rares personnes âgées à tenir un discours cohérent. Et intéressant, sans fausse modestie.

Voyant que Mr Grey ne s'était pas offusqué, Mrs Keitch finit par adresser à Artémis, avec un sourire en coin :

– J'ai complètement raté ton éducation.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les Grey repartirent de l'auberge, y laissant un vide incroyable.

– C'est comme ça chaque année, m'apprit Artémis en nettoyant la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. Ils sont à l'auberge quelques jours, adorables et discrets, et tout vieux qu'ils sont, quand ils s'en vont on a déjà hâte qu'ils reviennent l'été suivant.

Mais nous n'eûmes guère le temps de nous apitoyer car peu après, Heinrich et Neil furent invités à l'auberge. Le jour même, d'ailleurs, nous reçûmes plusieurs lettres de Poudlard.

– La liste de fourniture pour l'année, devina Artémis en s'installant dans l'un des canapés du salon. Bingo ! Nom d'un chien, on va vraiment étudier tous ces bouquins ?

– Tu entres en quatrième année, fillette, lui rappela Heinrich en haussant un sourcil. Fini le temps où tu te tournais les pouces. Tiens, moi j'ai une deuxième lettre.

Il posa à la hâte sa liste de fourniture sur la table basse, devant le canapé, et déchira l'enveloppe. Ses yeux parcoururent le parchemin avant qu'il ne lance le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

– Alors ?

– JE SUIS PREFET !

Il prit son insigne flambant et tenta de l'accrocher à sa robe. Dolly l'y aida avec habilité mais il ne sembla pas la remarquer.

– Félicitations, clama Artémis. T'étais déjà casse-pied à propos du règlement avant, maintenant je m'attends au pire.

Mais Heinrich regardait Alaric qui lui aussi lisait un parchemin. A la fin de sa lecture, il leva un regard exalté vers nous.

– Capitaine, devinai-je.

– Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'extasia-t-il, transporté par la nouvelle. Quand papa va savoir ça !

Il se leva soudain, et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Nous l'entendîmes traverser la cour en hurlant :

– PAPA ! PAPA ! JE SUIS CAPITAINE ! MESSIEURS, DAMES, JE SUIS CAPITAINE !

– A qui parle-t-il ?

– Aux clients, je crois, soupira Artémis en souriant.

J'étais la fiancée d'un grand malade.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mr Keitch me proposa de voler sur l'un de ses nouveaux balais. Je me retins de lui sauter au cou.

– J'ai confiance en mes balais, annonça-t-il sérieusement, mais ils ne sont pas encore homologués. Théoriquement, seuls les membres déclarés de la Compagnie ont le droit de les utiliser, seulement Alaric a beaucoup insisté pour que je te laisse voler sur le futur Comète.

Je le suivis dans la grange sans rien dire. Je crus que mes yeux allaient prendre feu : autour d'un atelier de travail, des centaines et des centaines de balais étaient rangés dans ce qui semblait être un ordre précis.

– Mr Keitch, je peux… ?

– Tu peux regarder les balais tant que tu veux, autorisa-t-il, mais ne touche à rien.

Je fis le tour de la grange. Pour chaque balai, il y avait un numéro, et un descriptif. Je compris que la plupart n'étaient que des ébauches, ou des balais ratés car ils avaient presque tous un défaut qui les empêchait d'être le nouveau Comète.

– C'est celui-ci, m'informa-t-il en prenant dans ses mains un balai flambant neuf. Enfin, ce sera peut-être celui-ci si le Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques le valide. Mais pour l'instant, il s'agit du tout dernier modèle.

Il me tendit le manche en me fixant d'un œil de mise en garde.

– Une moindre éraflure et tu auras plus d'échardes dans la peau qu'il n'y a de balai dans cette grange.

J'empoignai le manche, et rétorquai en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

– Marché conclu.

Ce fut un grand moment de bonheur. L'ivresse des hauteurs. Je montai si haut, j'allai caresser le cri des oiseaux.

– Tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal, fut la seule remarque de Randolf Keitch.

Et finalement, le jour de mon départ arriva trop vite. Moi qui n'avais pas voulu venir, j'avoue avoir versé une petite larme le dernier soir. L'auberge était un havre de paix mêlé à une vie détonante. L'auberge donnait envie d'y habiter.

– On se retrouve dans pas longtemps à Poudlard, me consola Artémis en me raccompagnant au portail. Et puis tu reviendras l'été prochain.

Elle me tapota le dos doucement, avant d'éclater :

– Nom de nom, Minerva, tu nous fais un flan en arrivant, et un flan en repartant ! Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi casse-pied. L'été prochain tu resteras les deux mois, là, ça te va comme ça ?

– Oui, reniflai-je.

– T'es sûre ?

Je lâchai alors, pour la première fois :

– Parole de McGonagall.

* * *

**Premier chapitre bouclé ! Et attention, on ne parle pas mal de l'auberge parce qu'elle me tient beaucoup à coeur... Pour le prochain chapitre, retour direct à Poudlard, yahu ! Maintenant que je suis de retour, je compte bien écrire de tout mon saoul, alors à très bientôt... Et bonne rentrée pour celles et ceux qui sont concernés. Pour moi c'est enfin les vacances ! **


	2. Triple Barrique

**Blabla du 20/10/2010 :** Oui, insultez-moi, frappez-moi, je suis impardonnable. Presque deux mois pour pondre un seul chapitre. C'est terrible, et j'en culpabilise toute seule, mais que voulez-vous, je suis davantage la victime du syndrome de la page blanche, que le tyran de mes lecteurs... En bref, je n'ai peut-être pas posté sur feufeunet pendant ce long délai, mais je n'ai pas été oisive non plus : je travaillais sur un projet de roman en dehors de ce site. En tous cas, sachez que je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews d'encouragement, et qu'à chacune que je lisais, je me sentais à la fois fière de mériter une review pareille, et misérable de ne justement pas la mériter à cause de mon retard...! Mais voila, je suis là, je pense à vous et les chroniques de Minerva continuent à faire partie de moi... Je ne vous promets pas un rythme de parution effréné, mais je vais tenter de ne plus exagérer comme ça ! Quant aux **Chroniques de Maeva**, elles sont bien vides ces temps-ci... oh il y a bien eu un petit Londonien pendant un court séjour dans les alpes, mais rien qui ne m'ait vraiment marquée. R.A.S comme ont dit !

Et sinon, Réponse aux Reviews (j'espère que je n'ai oublié de répondre à personne, si c'est le cas, dites le moi et je me taperai sur les doigts !)

**Shinakun** : comme souvent, tu me fais une petite remarque sur un ton anodin, et en même temps tu mets le doigt sur un point crucial ! Bien joué, mais je ne te révèlerai rien pour l'instant ! Mais il me semble que tu as déjà la puce à l'oreille ! Merci pôur ta review, c'était un plaisir de la lire !

N**atsuk**i : Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu ! J'attendais avec impatience de pouvoir faire un chapitre sur l'auberge, et je pense sérieusement qu'il y en aura d'autres. Après, je suis surprise que tu sois surprise (tu me suis là, ou...?) qu'artémis se fiance avec Hadrien ! Mais tant mieux, c'est que c'était pas trop flag ! Et effectivement, on se doute que Minerva échappera à son mariage vu qu'elle continue à s'appeler McGonagall !

**Realgya** : Je connais aussi les longues reviews écrites avec passion et patience (si ces deux termes sont capables de s'associer !) qui à cause d'une mauvaise manip disparaissent tout d'un coup... L'horreur, et tout de suite après, la flemme de penser à tout ce qu'y a à retaper ! Du coup je te remercie pour cette deuxième version de ta review ! Concernant mon rythme de parution, disons qu'il est malheureusement irrégulier. Il est au rythme de mon inspiration, et de mes disponibilités. Mais il me faut en général un an pour un tome (c'est horriblement long, je sais !) Pour Madddey, disons qu'il est plutot du genre perso tertiaire. Je le voyais très important quand j'ai commencé mes chroniques, mais peu à peu, je me suis rendue compte qu'il comptait moins que bien d'autres persos, et de fait je l'ai un peu délaissé. Et Virgile, tu n'as pas tort de penser qu'il est promis à un "sort particulier" pour ne pas te citer ! Ensuite, je te remercie mille fois pour tes compliments, que je ne m'imagine pas mériter, mais qui me font sourire de plaisir toute seule... Et merci de lire ma fic, et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review !

* * *

**TRIPLE BARRIQUE**

Je l'ignorais encore, mais les deux semaines que je passais dans la demeure McGonagall allaient être les dernières. Les dernières chez ma mère, je veux dire. Nos relations ne s'étaient pas améliorées : je ne lui adressais officiellement plus la parole, et elle considérait mon silence avec une indifférence révoltante.

– Tu es stupide, me disait Firmin avec mauvaise humeur, elle t'aime et prend soin de toi. Tu la remercie plutôt mal de se soucier de ta sécurité.

Mais je lui répondais invariablement :

– Elle se débarrasse de moi avec ce mariage arrangé.

Un jour sans prévenir, Firmin avait vissé son regard glacé dans le mien, et articulé :

– Pauvre idiote. Incapable de comprendre que ces fiançailles te mettent à l'abri de dangers que tu ne peux même pas soupçonner.

– Tu es fou, Firmin, avais-je répondu, aussi froide que lui.

Et il m'avait lancé un regard sombre avant de conclure :

– Sans doute.

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de colère dans son ton. Juste de l'amertume.

Peu après, le jour de la rentrée arriva, et un beau matin je fus enfin sur le quai de la gare de King's Kross. Les derniers mots que j'adressai à ma mère furent :

– Je ne remettrai plus les pieds à la maison.

Elle s'affaissa. Je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué à quel point elle se tenait voûtée, bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle semblait porter le poids de ma colère sur ses épaules. Sa main ridée s'approcha de mon bras dans un geste de réconciliation, mais je me dérobai sans un mot. Le regard las qu'elle m'adressa fut comme un hochement de tête : elle acceptait ma rancœur.

– Au revoir, finis-je par lâcher, avec raideur.

Elle se contenta de me regarder tristement. « J'ai fait de mon mieux », semblait-elle me dire. Mais elle ne le dit pas, et je refoulai froidement la vague de remords qui m'avait submergée. Au-delà de ma colère, je ressentais un vif regret de la peine que j'infligeai à ma mère, cependant je ne pouvais pas l'exprimer. C'était la règle d'or chez les Mcgonagall : la Loi du Non-dit, ou « serrer les dents et garder les yeux secs ». Firmin en était l'exemple de la perfection.

Je finis par m'éloigner d'elle lorsque j'aperçus Artémis Evans un peu plus loin. C'était une jeune fille de quatorze ans légèrement plus grande que moi, et plutôt bien en chair. Comme toujours, sa crinière rousse menaçait de s'échapper de son chignon lâche et de nombreuses petites mèches frisées encadraient son visage. A plusieurs reprises, j'avais entendu des professeurs lui reprocher sa coiffure « désinvolte », remarques auxquelles elle réagissait avec… désinvolture. Ce n'était pas une belle fille selon les normes de la beauté de l'époque : tout d'abord sa mâchoire était trop large, et son nez trop retroussé, mais sa bouche bien dessinée et ses vifs yeux bleus rattrapaient le manque d'harmonie de son visage. De plus, son audace et sa vitalité lui conférait un certain charisme.

Artémis m'adressa un signe de la main, et j'aperçus à ses côtés Dolly Horton. Je les rejoignis devant la portière du Poudlard Express, mais avant que je n'ai pu dire un mot, mon amie me tira par la manche, m'indiquant un spectacle du doigt. C'était un garçon qui disait au revoir à son père. Banal, à cela près que le jeune garçon dépassait son paternel de trois tête, et faisait deux fois sa largeur. Banal, à cela près qu'il entrait manifestement en Première année. Absolument démesuré. Un cercle d'élèves et de parents s'étaient formé peu à peu autour de cette scène étrange, et si les conversations s'étaient tues, on entendait distinctement fuser des : « Tu as vu ça ? » ou sa variante : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le jeune garçon emprisonnait son père, minuscule en comparaison, entre ses bras quand il sembla remarquer le silence surnaturel autour de lui. Comprenant enfin qu'il était l'objet de l'attroupement soudain, il lança un regard paniqué à la ronde, et nous l'entendîmes supplier, malgré son effort pour parler à voix basse :

– Papa, s'il-te-plait, je ne veux pas y aller… Ils vont se moquer de moi, rajouta-t-il, conscient que personne ne perdait une miette du spectacle.

– Mais non, mon garçon. Ils seront bien trop impressionnés par ta stature pour te chercher des ennuis.

Malgré son apparente bienveillance, le père avait parlé avec une conviction un peu trop hâtive. Le garçon, lançant un regard mal à l'aise autour de lui, balbutia :

– Tu… Tu crois ?

– On va bien rigoler, cette année, chuchota Artémis à mon oreille, le timbre horriblement moqueur.

– Ce n'est pas drôle 'Témis, rétorquai-je furieusement.

Mais les ricanements autour de nous semblaient vouloir me prouver le contraire, alors que j'empoignai ma valise d'un geste rageur. Je montai à bord du Poudlard Express, laissant derrière moi une Artémis subjuguée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Je ne tardai pas à trouver le compartiment dans lequel étaient déjà installées les sœurs Wealsey. Jumelles jusqu'au bout des ongles, elles semblaient cultiver cette totale ressemblance entre elles, se coiffant et s'habillant à l'identique. A force de les côtoyer, j'avais appris à les reconnaître, mais ce n'était pas une science exacte. Par ailleurs, bien que toutes deux dotées d'un esprit acéré et sarcastique, je savais que Josie se montrait plus mordante que sa sœur, tandis que Kimie était d'un naturel un rien plus doux. Rusées comme pas deux, on aurait dit deux renardes avec leur cheveux roux clairs, leur peau pâle tachetées de son, et leurs yeux verts sur un visage pointu.

– Minnie ! Quelle bonne surprise.

Impossible de discerner s'il s'agissait d'ironie ou non.

– Hmm, grommelai-je en me laissant glisser sur un siège.

Josie laissa tomber, en s'auscultant les ongles :

– Je vois que ton légendaire enthousiasme est toujours au rendez-vous.

Mais je ne répondis pas. Je venais d'apercevoir ma mère sur le quai. Elle fouillait le train des yeux : j'étais convaincue que c'était moi qu'elle cherchait. Mais le train commença à s'ébranler, et elle-même se retourna, accablée. Tandis que nous nous éloignions de la gare peu à peu, j'emportai d'elle l'image d'une petite créature voûtée, ses épaules tombant tristement, et la tête baissée.

Artémis et Dolly étaient entrées dans le compartiment, et s'étaient installées joyeusement à mes côtés. Pour ma part, je ruminai sombrement les derniers propos que j'avais tenu à ma mère. « Je ne remettrai plus les pieds à la maison. » Alors qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un pathétique rébellion d'adolescente, un prophète aurait aisément pu confirmer mes dires : mais comment aurais-je pu m'en douter, à l'époque ?

Cerena finit par nous trouver, et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte avec une mine réjouie. Artémis s'exclama aussitôt, en guise de salutation :

– On t'a trouvé un copain, Cerena !

La jeune fille entra dans le wagon. Je constatai avec une certaine affection qu'elle s'était étoffée durant l'été. Habituellement maigre comme un clou, elle semblait à présent beaucoup moins flotter dans sa robe. Elle n'avait pas encore les courbes féminines des Jumelles, ni les rondeurs d'Artémis, mais ses joues presque pleines donnait un nouveau relief à son visage encadré de boucles blondes. Elle était jolie, avec ses yeux bruns en amande, ses sourcils clairs et sa bouche en cœur. Dommage qu'elle soit si effacée, songeai-je, personne ne la remarque jamais.

Cerena, en s'asseyant face à moi, demanda à Artémis, intriguée :

– Qui ça ?

Elle n'avait manifestement pas perçu le sarcasme dans la voix de la Rousse. Cette dernière s'enthousiasma aussitôt :

– Viens, je vais te le montrer ! Faut qu'on le retrouve.

– 'Témis, intervins-je d'un ton irrité, ce garçon n'est pas une bête de foire.

Elle me fixa un instant avant d'afficher une moue boudeuse. J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à une enfant punie, mais je savais que pour cette fois, elle allait respecter mon intervention. La voix de Cerena s'éleva, hésitante :

– Artémis, tu ne parlais quand même pas du géant qui est monté dans le train ?

– Quand même pas…

Cerena faillit la croire, avant de remarquer le sourire en coin de la rousse. Un éclat de colère traversa son regard.

– Ce n'est pas très gentil de m'associer à lui.

– Allez Cerena, déride-toi, lui lança Artémis, enjouée. Tu ne vas pas bouder pour une petite boutade entre copines ?

Mais c'était peine perdue, Cerena avait détourné la tête en direction de la vitre, vexée.

– Bonjour l'ambiance, commenta Dolly avec aigreur.

Et renfrognée, elle croisa les bras. Ca commençait bien. Seules les Jumelles, guère concernées par le froid jeté, chuchotaient entre elles. Je crus entendre à plusieurs reprises le mot « Géant ».

– Vous parlez du garçon ? questionnai-je.

– Minnie, sais-tu à quoi on reconnait une conversation privée ? (Josie me fixa, une étincelle narquoise dans le regard.) Au fait que les interlocuteurs parlent à voix basse. Et à titre d'information, ce n'est pas très bien vu de mettre son nez partout. Demande à 'Témis, tu verras.

Cette dernière eut un sourire amusé. Josie reprit :

– Mais puisque nos cachotteries t'intéressent : on se demandait comment nous positionner vis-à-vis de ce garçon.

– Et ?

– Nous resterons d'une indifférence absolue.

– Pourquoi ça ?

Ce fut Kimie qui nous expliqua, avec un mouvement du poignet un peu snob :

– Avec sa particularité, il s'attirera assez d'idiots pour le rendre chèvre, et assez de bons samaritains pour le défendre. Pas besoin de nous.

Puis elle sortit des Patacitrouilles de son sac, et nous en proposa tout en en engouffrant trois ou quatre en même temps.

– Tu es écœurante, Kim, grommela Dolly avec une grimace.

Artémis lui rétorqua, en dévorant à son tour plusieurs friandises :

– Tu dis cha parche que tu as touchours perdu au concours de chelle qui en mettait le pluch dans la bouche.

Elle me tendit le sachet de Patacitrouilles, quelques postillons sur le menton.

– Non merci, je suis de l'avis de Dolly. Moi, je le défendrai, le garçon, rajoutai-je en passant du coq à l'âne.

– On s'en doutait, répliqua Josie. Comme on sait très bien que 'Témis fera partie de ceux qui le surnommeront le « Semi-Géant ».

Mais la rousse secoua la tête dédaigneusement, puis lâcha :

– Trop banal. Je pensais plutôt à « Triple Barrique ».

Et elles s'esclaffèrent. Mais Artémis dû capter mon regard car elle tenta de reprendre son sérieux et soupira :

– Ca va Min', je plaisantais. Nom d'un Troll, tu as presque autant d'humour que Cleveland.

– Ne me parle pas de lui, me renfrognai-je. J'ai pris Divination.

Mais Artémis, gloussa, hermétique à mon humeur :

– Vous avez beaucoup de points communs, le courant devrait bien passer. D'autant plus que depuis le mois de juin, il te doit une fière chandelle.

– Je ne vois pas ce qui te permet de penser ça, tranchai-je, une pointe de mise en garde dans ma voix. Et le sujet est clôt.

En vérité, je savais très bien à quel évènement elle faisait référence. A l'aide de la Broche Bestiale, j'avais ouvert la Malette d'ébène, un objet dérobé au Ministère manifestement par le professeur Cleveland, tandis que ce dernier observait la scène depuis son bureau. Des personnes présentes ce soir là, seule Artémis savait que j'étais à l'origine de l'ouverture de la mallette, involontairement soit-dit en passant, puisque les Atouts qu'elle avait libéré étaient supposés être dangereux.

Les Jumelles ignoraient donc tout de la Broche Bestiale, et de ma part de responsabilité, tandis que Cerena et Dolly n'étaient théoriquement même pas au courant de cette histoire. Malheureusement, la réflexion d'Artémis n'avait pas échappé aux Jumelles qui demandèrent :

– Comment ça, une fière chandelle ?

Peut-être avaient-elles fait le rapprochement avec la soirée sur les toits de Gryffondors, mais sans doutes pour ne pas commettre d'impairs, elles n'y firent pas référence. Je glissai, au bout d'un petit moment :

– Ne vous a-t-on pas déjà dit qu'il ne faut pas fourrer son nez partout ?

– Sujet clôt, approuva Artémis, mesurant enfin la portée de ses propos.

Pour donner le change, je déclarai, sous l'œil suspicieux des Weaslettes :

– Au fait, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Mon frère Hadrien est Préfet-en-Chef !

– Pas étonnant ! Je parie que la Préfète-en-Chef c'est Yolande Retriever.

Josie hocha la tête.

– C'est elle, je l'ai croisée sur le quai, elle avait son insigne toute flambante.

– La chance, laissai-je échapper, rêveuse.

– Te bile pas, Minnie, tu l'auras un jour, cette insigne. Enfin, si Artémis ne t'influence pas trop d'ici là.

J'eu un sourire ravi qui fut interrompu par l'ouverture soudaine de la porte. Virgile Dubois, le Pitre-en-Chef de notre année, se tenait à l'entrée de notre compartiment.

– Coucou les filles, lança-t-il avec son éternel enjouement, si vous n'avez pas encore vu le Géant, dépêchez-vous, son compartiment est déjà plein à craquer.

– C'est quel wagon, questionnai-je en me levant d'un bond.

Virgile eut un sourire béat.

– Cinquième en partant du fond. Elle va bien se marrer, rajouta-t-il à l'attention de mes amies.

Du couloir, j'entendis une des Jumelles lui répondre :

– Oh non… Et les curieux qui sont venus voir la bête de foire non plus…

Je n'eus aucun mal à trouver le compartiment en question : un attroupement s'était déjà formé autour de la porte. Je me frayai un passage, poussant les autres avec brutalité, m'attirant des regards noirs qui ne me firent ni chaud ni froid. J'entrai enfin dans le compartiment où une dizaine d'élèves encerclaient le pauvre garçon en riant grassement. La plupart était en Deuxième ou Troisième année, mais il y en avait quelques uns plus âgés que moi.

– Laissez-le tranquille, aboyai-je sans une seconde d'hésitation.

Comme ils se tournaient vers moi, les yeux ronds, ou fronçant les sourcils, j'insistai avec une irritation :

– Dégagez de là.

Un instant plus tard, ma baguette avait jailli dans ma main, et le cercle d'élève se dispersa peu à peu en râlant. Il ne restait plus que deux minuscules élèves qui me regardaient avec défiance. Je fronçai les sourcils, et ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Des premières années. Une rapide inspection m'apprit qu'ils étaient issus de moldus, donc potentiellement crédules. D'un geste furieux, et peut-être un peu exagéré, je décrivis des tourbillons avec ma baguette et l'abattis sur eux en proférant :

– _TIGRAUTROUSSES_ !

Ils détalèrent en piaillant, me laissant seule avec le « géant » qui me fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

– Tu leur as vraiment lancé un sort ? balubutia-t-il, admiratif.

– Non, grommelai-je, mais ils le méritaient.

– T'as été vachement convaincante !

Je haussai les épaules en rangeant soigneusement ma baguette dans ma poche.

– Et toi tu ne devrais pas hésiter à les envoyer sur les roses, observai-je d'un ton sec. Ils vont te faire la vie dure, autrement. Je peux m'assoir ?

– Bien sûr.

L'air gêné, il se tassa du mieux qu'il put sur sa banquette, tandis que je prenais place en face. A lui tout seul, il occupait à peu près autant d'espace que moi et mes amies réunies.

– Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall, déclarai-je soudainement.

– Rubeus Hagrid. Tu es en Première année toi aussi ?

– Troisième année, m'offusquai-je. Tout de même.

Il me sembla que ses yeux se mouillaient. Il reprit de sa voix suppliante :

– Désolé. Je suis tellement… enfin, tu comprends que je ne vois pas la différence.

Je fus prise d'un élan de compassion à l'égard du « petit » garçon. Habituellement, c'était le genre de sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Cerena : Artémis avait peut-être vu juste en les associant.

– Ce n'est rien, dis-je simplement, mais tu as beau être grand, très grand, je te conseille de développer ton sens de l'observation. Ca t'évitera des situations désagréables.

Un embryon de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Je rajoutai aussitôt :

– Et ton sens de la répartie. J'ai une amie, comme toi, qui est différente, et…

– C'est une Géante, me coupa-t-il, les yeux brillants d'espoirs.

– Euh non. Mais elle est noire, et…

Bon sang, mais où était Astrée ? Je réalisai soudain que je ne l'avais pas encore vue du trajet. Non seulement, elle aurait dû nous rejoindre, les filles et moi dans le compartiment, mais je songeai également que l'année précédente, elle avait été absente lors de l'arrivée à Poudlard. Je quittai Hagrid sans un mot d'explication, et fonçai au wagon qu'occupaient mes amies. Je les interrompis dans un insouciant éclat de rire.

– Vous n'avez pas vu Astrée ?

– Non Min', pourquoi ? Tu veux l'engager dans la défense de « Triple Barrique » ?

– Artémis, tu…

Mais je n'eus pas besoin de finir ma phrase. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement : elle avait compris où je voulais en venir. Je me tournai vers les Jumelles, Dolly et Cerena.

– Vous vous souvenez que l'an dernier elle…

– Oui, m'interrompit Josie. Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas avec d'anciennes Qafettes ?

Je tranchai d'un ton sec :

– Autant s'en assurer.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque nous nous regroupâmes dans notre compartiment, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : Astrée Hadassa n'était pas dans le Poudlard Express.

– Personne ne l'a vue nulle part, résuma Dolly en se rasseyant sur la banquette.

Mais Artémis, encore debout, fronça les sourcils.

– Min', on pourrait en parler à Hadrien. Il est Préfet-en-Chef, peut-être qu'il peut contacter Poudlard ?

– Peut-être, approuvai-je, en la remerciant intérieurement de réfléchir de temps en temps. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure vers l'avant du train.

Nous trouvâmes effectivement Hadri dans le tout premier wagon. Il nous écouta attentivement, avant de demander, de son éternel ton posé :

– Vous êtes bien sûres qu'elle n'est pas…

– Non ! Cria-t-on en même temps.

Mon frère nous fixa un moment, songeur, semblant chercher à déceler jusqu'où pouvait aller la part de vérité dans nos propos.

– Hadri, le suppliai-je. On a vraiment cherché partout.

Il déclara finalement, en nous faisant signe de le suivre :

– Vous allez découvrir un instrument de communication réservé au seul usage des Préfets-en-Chef. Motus et bouche cousue, là-dessus.

La salle des Préfets était une petite pièce rectangulaire, occupée par une longue table en bois en son centre. Hadrien referma la porte derrière nous, et se dirigea vivement vers un miroir mural. De sa baguette, il le tapota, et attendit.

– Ce miroir est relié au…

Il s'interrompit : le reflet du miroir se brouilla, avant de renvoyer l'image d'une salle qui n'avait rien à voir avec la nôtre. Avec ses multiples tableaux, je la reconnus instantanément. Le bureau du directeur Dippet. Ce dernier s'avança vers nous d'une démarche las, son regard indéchiffrable braqué sur mon grand frère.

– Que se passe-t-il, McGonagall ? Je suis occupé.

Hadrien posa une main sur mon épaule.

– Ma sœur a constaté l'absence de…

– Astrée Hadassa, terminai-je, le cœur battant.

L'air agacé, Dippet secoua la tête, et lâcha :

– Je sais.

Je m'étais attendue à tout. A ne pas être crue, à passer pour une gamine paranoïaque, à être considérée avec sérieux ou encore à déclencher la panique, mais certainement pas à ce manque absolu de réaction. Peut-être n'avait-il pas bien compris. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'insister :

– Monsieur, vous savez qu'elle n'est nulle part dans le Poudlard Express ?

La main d'Hadrien se resserra sur mon épaule, en signe de désapprobation.

– Miss McGonagall, m'assena sèchement Dippet, je sais ce que signifie « absente ». Nul besoin de chercher à m'expliquer ce mot.

Je sentis mes joues me brûler, mais ne baissai pas le regard.

– Comment avez-vous su, Monsieur, interrogea Artémis, sans se soucier de se montrer malpolie.

Il ne répondit pas, j'en profitai pour poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

– L'avez-vous retrouvée ?

A nouveau son mouvement de sourcils agacé à mon attention. Je devais avoir le don de mettre le doigt sur les points cruciaux et gênants. Il se contenta de dire d'un ton peut-être moins assuré qu'il ne laissait paraître :

– Ca ne saurait tarder, Miss McGonagall. Vous serez tenue informée à votre arrivée à Poudlard.

Artémis et moi, nous mîmes nos amies au courant de notre entrevue avec Dippet, chacune y allant de sa réaction :

Cerena : « Si le directeur est au courant, euh, tout va s'arranger alors. Tout va s'arranger, hein Min' ? »

Les Jumelles : « C'est ce qu'on appelle le politiquement correct. « Pas d'inquiétudes, on vous tient informée »… sauf si ça se passe mal. Là, on ne dit plus rien. »

Dolly : « De toutes manière Astrée est trop assidue pour manquer une journée de cours. Elle sera là demain. »

Artémis : « Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que si ça m'arrivait à moi, tout le monde penserait que c'est une nouvelle façon de me faire remarquer… »

Ses dernières paroles n'étaient pas fausses. Parfois, Artémis était capable d'une grande lucidité à propos d'elle-même mais c'était rare. Josie rajouta aussitôt, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres :

– Regarde un peu les choses en face, 'Témis. La seule raison qui pourrait te faire manquer une rentrée à Poudlard, ce serait pour te rendre intéressante.

Deux heures plus tard, nous arrivions enfin à Poudlard. J'étais entre temps passée par tous les états d'âme : frayeur, colère, sueurs froides, panique, nervosité, et finalement silence de mort. J'avais tenté de me persuader que rien de grave n'était arrivé, qu'Astrée se payait un jour de vacance en plus, qu'elle serait à Poudlard le lendemain, comme l'an passé mais aux tréfonds de moi-même, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment qui persistait. Parce que, bien qu'il n'y avait pas eu de conséquences, mon amie avait déjà été absente à la même période l'année précédente, et peut-être même pour des raisons identiques. Parce qu'elle avait refusé d'en parler, et de fait rendait le sujet bien moins anodin qu'il pouvait y paraître.

Dans les diligences, je ne contrôlais plus mon anxiété, et à force de tripoter nerveusement les boutons de ma robe de sorcier, j'en arrachai plusieurs involontairement. Quand nous fûmes enfin dans la Grande Salle, pour la cérémonie de répartition que le commun des élèves attendait avec impatience, je pris directement la direction de la table des professeurs, suivie d'Artémis, Cerena, Dolly et les Jumelles. Dumbledore entra dans la salle au même moment, et m'apercevant, s'avança jusqu'à moi. Son visage était bien plus soucieux que d'ordinaire.

− Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvée, n'est-ce pas, professeur ? m'enquis-je en sentant mon cœur s'emballer.

Mais il ne prit pas le temps de répondre à ma question, et dit d'une voix douce :

− Miss McGonagall, vous allez venir avec moi.

− Et nous, s'indigna Artémis, avec son audace habituelle.

− Vous retournez vous asseoir, miss Evans. De même pour vous, rajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Dolly, Cerena et aux Jumelles.

Tandis que mes amies obtempéraient, en maugréant ouvertement dans le cas d'Artémis, je le vis échanger un regard éloquent avec Dippet, qui eut un hochement de tête approbateur. Et nous quittâmes la Grande Salle. Moins d'une minute plus tard, nous entrions dans le bureau de Dippet, et j'eus la surprise de croiser une paire d'yeux vert et froids comme la glace. A la place du directeur, Cleveland était installé devant le bureau, un bol de thé posé dessus.

− Prenez place, miss McGonagall, m'autorisa Dumbledore en s'installant lui-même sur un des deux sièges qui faisait face au professeur de Divination.

Ce dernier me détailla d'un regard critique, avant d'émettre :

− Albus, je ne vois rien qui puisse justifier sa présence ici.

− Allons, c'est la plus proche amie de miss Hadassa, Orion. Elle a le droit, et le devoir, de participer à cet entretien.

Mais Cleveland ricana froidement.

− Tu te fais une trop haute idée de cette jeune fille. Et de l'amitié à cet âge.

J'entendis le professeur de Métamorphose répliquer avec une pointe de sécheresse que je ne lui connaissais pas :

− L'amitié a la même valeur à n'importe quel âge Orion. Ce n'est pas parce que, à quinze ans, tu en étais incapable qu'il en va de même pour tous nos élèves. Asseyez-vous, miss McGonagall, répéta-t-il en levant un regard bienveillant vers moi. Bien. Et maintenant, si vous savez quelque chose concernant la vie d'Astrée en dehors de Poudlard, il serait très important que nous le sachions également.

Pour me donner du temps, je baissai les yeux sur mes mains qui s'agitaient nerveusement. Je percevais l'importance que Dumbledore accordait à ce que je pourrais leur dire, toutefois, je n'avais justement rien à dire. Je côtoyais Astrée depuis mes premiers pas à Poudlard, et pourtant, malgré notre amitié, elle m'avait toujours tenue soigneusement à l'écart de sa vie privée. Je croisai le regard de mon professeur de Métamorphose, et articulai d'une petite voix :

– Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle, professeur. Elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle était issue de moldus.

Il m'encouragea d'un sourire, mais naturellement, il était déjà au courant de cette information.

– L'an dernier, elle m'a dit que sa famille ne voulait pas la laisser retourner à Poudlard, rajoutai-je, avec un sentiment d'inutilité.

– Avait-elle précisé que les personnes qui s'opposaient à son retour à l'école étaient de sa famille ?

Je fouillai vainement mes souvenirs.

– Je ne m'en souviens plus. C'est comme ça que j'avais compris ses paroles, professeur.

Il posa un regard grave sur moi, et annonça :

– Voyez-vous, miss McGonagall, il semblerait que Mrs Hadassa et sa fille soient en fuite.

L'idée même qu'Astrée puisse fuir une situation était inconcevable. J'en fis la remarque à mon professeur, mais ce fut Cleveland qui laissa échapper un rire sec, avant de glisser :

– Hadassa n'est pas une personne d'exception. Quand elle est menacée, elle fuie.

– Astrée est menacée, m'exclamai-je aussitôt, en regardant alternativement les deux hommes.

Un court silence suivit mes propos. Puis Dumbledore croisa ses longues mains sur le bureau de Dippet, et me regarda. La lumière vacillante du chandelier faisait danser des ombres sur son visage, accentuant la gravité de son expression.

– Manifestement, elle l'était. Nous pensons qu'elle et Mrs Hadassa ont tenté d'échapper à la famille moldue qui les employait, dit-il en échangeant un regard avec Cleveland. Miss McGonagall, n'avez-vous pas la moindre idée d'où elles pourraient se cacher ?

Je baissai la tête, et mon mouvement parla pour moi. J'entendis le soupir dédaigneux de Cleveland, et m'en sentis d'autant plus accablée. J'avais presque du mal à prendre conscience à quel point j'ignorais tout d'Astrée, de qui je m'étais pourtant crue proche durant les deux années précédentes à Poudlard.

– Vous allez la retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma voix avait des accents de supplication. Ce fut Cleveland qui me répondit, avec une suffisance presque déplacée :

– Bien entendu. Tout ceci n'est qu'une affaire de temps.

Malgré toute la méfiance, et toute l'antipathie qu'il m'inspirait, son assurance m'apaisa quelque peu. Je songeai que puisque cet homme avait été capable de libérer les Atouts de la Mallette d'ébène, dans l'ombre de tous, il pourrait certainement ramener Astrée à Poudlard. Et visiblement, sur ce point là, Dumbledore lui faisait confiance.

– Savez-vous ce qu'est la Lecture des Eaux, miss McGonagall ?

Comme je secouai la tête négativement, Cleveland approcha son visage de ce que j'avais pris pour un bol de thé au début de l'entretien, et intervint froidement :

– Je te rappelle Albus que cette enfant n'a pas encore commencé la Divination. Et que de toutes manières, la Lecture des Eaux n'est réservée qu'à l'élite de ce cours.

– Je n'ai moi-même jamais réussi à distinguer autre chose dans l'eau que mon reflet, remarqua Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. Et encore suis-je bien heureux d'y parvenir avec mes lunettes.

Cleveland eut un ricanement sec qui ne sembla pas affecter outre mesure le professeur de Métamorphose, et se plongea dans l'observation du bol d'eau. Sans relever la tête, il expliqua, d'un ton dans lequel je perçus une note de fierté :

– Ces eaux peuvent révéler des choses que tout le monde ignore. Il suffit de savoir les observer.

Un moment de silence s'installa dans le bureau du directeur, tandis que Cleveland était penché sur le récipient, le front plissé par la concentration. Puis, je demandai à Dumbledore :

– Professeur, que voulez-vous dire quand vous parlez de la famille moldue qui employait Astrée et sa mère ?

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin, et souffla doucement :

– La famille Hadassa travaille depuis de nombreuses années chez des moldus qui les logent et subviennent à leurs besoins. Dans le monde moldu, on appelle ça des domestiques.

– Et chez les sorciers, intervint Cleveland avec un mépris non dissimulé, on dit des Elfes de Maison.

– Orion, c'est un terme bien trop péjoratif.

Le professeur de Divination leva un regard dur vers nous, et rajouta, sans une once de compassion :

– Si tu espères faire comprendre à cette enfant la situation d'Hadassa, il n'y a pas d'autre terme. Une famille noire employée chez de riches moldus n'est pas mieux traitée que des Elfes de Maison. Et ces moldus n'ont pas réagi autrement qu'une famille de sorcier qui verraient l'un de leur Elfes de Maison disparaître dix mois sur douze.

– Vous voulez dire que... ?

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend. En fait, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'essayais d'avancer, mais ses derniers propos me plongeaient dans l'horreur. Je savais comment étaient traités les Elfes de Maison dans les familles nobles, et moi-même, j'avais du mal à me les représenter autrement qu'en créature vouées au service des sorciers. Mais comment concevoir qu'une personne aussi formidable qu'Astrée puisse être considérée ainsi ?

– Un Elfe de Maison absent est un Elfe inutile, proféra Cleveland de son ton indifférent. Donc soit il reste, soit sa vie n'a aucune valeur. C'est certainement ce que pensent les moldus d'Hadassa.

– Mais c'est affreux, m'exclamai-je. Ils l'ont menacée de mort ?

Dumbledore soupira, sans me regarder :

– Peut-on reprocher aux moldus d'infliger aux noirs ce que nous-même infligeons aux Elfes de Maison ? Oui, c'est affreux miss McGonagall, mais ça changera. Tout comme les conditions des Elfes changeront un jour aussi, j'en suis certain.

Durant un court moment, je ne dis rien, trop éprouvée par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Mais quand je voulus parler, Dumbledore me devança :

– Vous devriez aller manger, miss McGonagall. La cérémonie de répartition doit maintenant être terminée, et le professeur Cleveland a besoin d'être seul pour lire les signes de l'eau.

Je me levai, et arrivée à la porte, le vieux professeur me glissa, avec sérénité :

– Ne vous tourmentez pas à propos de votre amie. Le professeur Cleveland est dans sa matière l'une des personnes les plus compétentes et déterminée que j'ai connu : il ne quittera pas l'eau des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait situé votre amie. Nous l'aurons retrouvé avant demain, faites-moi confiance.

Je hochai la tête mais le cœur n'y était pas. En retournant à la Grande Salle, je songeai néanmoins que les paroles de Dumbledore m'avaient réconfortées, mais quoi qu'il puisse dire, rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, d'autant plus après ces révélations.

A la table Gryffondor, la plupart des élèves avaient presque fini de manger. Il y avait quelques nouvelles têtes, aussi minuscules fussent-elles. Et il y avait également Rubeus Hagrid, le demi-géant, qui semblait être la mascotte de la tablée, ce soir là. Je vins m'asseoir à côté d'Artémis, qui m'interrogea aussitôt sur mon entretien avec Dumbledore.

– Ils voulaient que je les renseigne sur Astrée, répondis-je laconiquement. Ils ne savent pas où elle est.

Je n'avais aucune envie de leur faire partager ce que j'avais appris d'elle. Il me semblait comprendre pourquoi elle nous l'avait caché, et le leur dire aurait été une trahison. Je n'étais déjà pas fière de le savoir moi-même. Mais pour les rassurer, je leur expliquai l'histoire de la Lecture des Eaux, et soutins que Cleveland allait la retrouver sans aucun doute. Un peu plus tard, Artémis commenta en engouffrant tout rond une énième part de fraisier :

– Tu as raté une belle cérémonie de répartition. Triple Barrique a failli pas réussir à enfiler le Choipeaux.

Comme je ne m'indignai pas en entendant le surnom, mon amie lâcha, avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux :

– Toi, tu es plus soucieuse que tu veux nous le faire croire. Mais je te jure que je n'en profiterai pas. Ou peut-être rien qu'une fois, rajouta-t-elle.

Et avant que je n'ai pu réagir, elle se tourna vers Hagrid, et lança d'une voix forte :

– Hé Triple Barrique, passe moi le sucre en poudre, s'il-te-plait !

Toute la table éclata de rire, et le garçon de Première Année rougit aussitôt, avant de baisser les yeux. Cette fois, même mon anxiété vis-à-vis d'Astrée ne put m'empêcher de rugir sèchement :

– Artémis !

– Oh hé, ça va. Excuse-moi, euh... C'est quoi ton... « petit » nom ?

Sa nouvelle blague fit encore rire la plupart des Gryffondors, mais cette fois, ce fut Josie qui suggéra férocement :

– Dis, 'Témis, que dirais-tu de nous faire un petit strip-tease sur la table ? Ou peut-être préfères-tu être sur un balai ?

Elle avait parlé à voix assez forte pour être entendue de la majorité des Gryffondors. Ceux qui étaient trop loin se firent répéter ses propos, et la table fut secouée d'un rire général. Artémis, pour sa part ne riait pas du tout. Elle se pencha vers Josie et la questionna d'un ton de reproche :

– Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? Tu sais très bien que ce sont des mauvais souvenirs !

Kimie répondit à la place de sa jumelle, ses lèvres s'ourlant sur un sourire sarcastique :

– On sait très bien que ce sont des mauvais souvenirs. Mais toi, tu as peut-être besoin qu'on te le rappelle de temps en temps.

Je m'en souvenais aussi parfaitement que si c'était hier, pour ma part. Elles faisaient référence à un étrange complot qui avait humilié la rousse : durant un numéro du Q.A.F, alors qu'elle volait devant tous les élèves de Poudlard, sa robe de Quidditch s'était déchiré, offrant à l'ensemble de Poudlard une vue plongeante sur ses sous-vêtements olé-olé. Nous avions découvert le jour-même que la robe avait été ensorcelée par une personne mal-intentionnée. Cette personne, Artémis était certaine que c'était Caliste, qui s'était auparavant arrangée de façon guère subtile pour que la rousse ne porte pas les collants en laine sensés éviter ce genre d'humiliation. Ainsi, tout portait à croire que Caliste Nott était l'auteur de ce complot répugnant, pourtant la fière Serpentarde l'avait toujours nié, allant même jusqu'à prétendre trouver la machination géniale et regretter de ne l'avoir imaginée elle-même.

Je tournai les yeux vers la table des Serpentards. Caliste était l'une des première personne que l'on remarquait : ses cheveux noirs touffus entouraient son visage dont les joues commençaient à perdre de leur rondeur enfantine, pour prendre de plus en plus la forme de celui d'une femme. Elle n'avait pas une beauté classique, mais ses sourcils fortement arqués, son nez droit et prononcé, son menton volontaire, jusqu'à l'intensité de ses yeux bleus sombres, tout dans ses traits lui conférait un charme un peu farouche, comme celui d'un chat sauvage. Elle était en train de parler avec entrain, et la plupart des Serpentards l'écoutaient, et l'approuvaient de hochement de tête. Une fois, Hadrien m'avait confié que, même si les garçons de sa maison n'appréciaient pas tous la trop forte présence de Nott, ils aimaient les conversations avec elle, car elle était manifestement une interlocutrice à l'esprit vif et pleine de répartie.

Un peu plus tard, nous prîmes le chemin de la tour Gryffondor tandis qu'Heinrich réunissait les élèves de Première Année pour les y emmener tous ensemble. Plusieurs personnes le félicitèrent de son insigne de Préfet, et il conserva un sourire rayonnant durant un long moment.

Mais arrivée dans notre dortoir, ce fut le lit inoccupé d'Astrée qui me mortifia. Et longtemps après que les autres se furent endormies, je gardais les yeux sur son lit, me demandant où elle pouvait être.

* * *

**Alors, sachez tout d'abord que ce chapitre a été écrit en une dizaine de fois. Donc le ton d'écriture n'est peut-être pas toujours le même, et j'en suis désolée. Ce sont des multitudes de petites erreurs que je n'arrive pas à déceler en me lisant, car je relis le texte "à chaud" et impossible d'avoir un avis extérieur du coup. Bon sinon, je trouve quand même ce chapitre important, concernant Hagrid, Astrée, et même Cleveland ! Ensuite, on m'a fait la remarque que ça faisait bizarre que je décrive Artémis et les Jumelles dans le deuxième chapitre, alors qu'on les voit dans le premier. Encore désolée, mais je me suis rendue compte que je ne les ai jamais détaillées, et qu'il fallait bien que je le fasse un jour ! Et sinon... je vais essayer de vous pondre rapidemment une suite ! **


End file.
